


What could have been

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Spectre Kaidan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by @spacehamsterthings on tumblr<br/>requests can be made here: http://brokenheartedsteel.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spectre Induction

Garrus sighed for a moment slumping his shoulders as he glanced around the busy chambers. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and noticed the crew of the Normandy standing there and talking excitedly with one another. Kaidan however wasn’t standing there beside the rest of crew, instead he was standing at the front podium nervously running his hand through his already messed up hair and wearing dark black counsel issue armor with the N7 logo decorating the front of it, hard to believe that the clueless Alenko had managed to survive the entire ordeal and actually become the second human spectre. To be honest in the back of Garrus’s mind, he always wondered why Shepard hadn’t shot Kaidan back during Uldina’s coop, afterall he had been the biggest asshole he had ever met back on hoirzzon, he had basically called out for joining Cerberus, though in the end he was right and t they ended up to be in more trouble then they were worth. Maybe it was the fact that Shepard had “dated” Kaidan for a while, irritation filled Garrus for a moment and he felt his hands clenching at his sides for a moment, his manibles flaring for a moment, before letting out a shaky breath. “No use in dwelling in the past, afterall Shepard did see…” Garrus’s words trailed off for a moment and shook his head, no use talking bad about the dead.

How long had it been since Shepard had saved the galaxy, a month, a year, two years. Yea it was around two years same time she had died the first time and then much to anyone’s surprise Shepard had been brought back from the dead by Cerberus and had saved his ass from being killed by the Mercs on Omega. He been in a pretty rough situation but Shepard had managed to save him in the end, he reached his hand up gently brushing against the scar that decorated his left manible, it was tender like stroking an od wound and he shook his head, remembering there conversation before the assault on the collector’s base. “I just want something to go right..” that’s what he had said and it had gone pretty well, they had managed to survive a suicide mission and just when he though they were able to relax, they were thrown into the biggest shitstorm in the entire galaxy. Garrus wondered in the back of his mind, if Saren hadn’t started his plan to destroy the galaxy, where would he be, he chuckled a bit to himself knowing exactly where he might have been. He would still be with C-Sec trying to abide by the rules and probably getting fired in the process, probably would have been reapplied for Spectre status and then he and his father would be arguing about it.

Speaking of his father, he glanced up towards the second balcony noticing both his father and sister were standing close by one another, Solona leaning against the railing and holding her crutches, she didn’t need them much anymore but it was a comfort to her, well that and she still had a minor limp when she walked. He noticed the Primarch was standing there quietly one of his officers standing beside him and watching the crowd, Garrus wondered what would have happened if he were the Primarch’s son, he didn’t know Adrien all that well but it seemed that they both trusted each other enough.


	2. Spectre Induction: A reunion

”Quiet down everyone, we are about to begin.” A voice rang out through the crowd as well as some feedback from the counselor ‘s omi tool and he shook his head, If there was someone the counsel should be thanking it was Shepard. She had not only saved there lives twice but had also saved there homeworlds, with a small but sad expection of the Asari homeworld of Thessia. “we are gathered here today to once assemble the best unit in the galaxy, the spectre or as there known Special Tatics and Reconinssense, we have chosen many fine candiates throughout the galaxy and several war heroes as well, We are joined today but the first two humans spectre, Commander Shepard and Major Kaidan Alenko.” The turian counselor said and Garrus nearly choked on his breath when he glanced up standing beside Kaidan, well sort of leaning on him was none other than the love of his life, Shepard, she must have noticed his gaze because she sort of raised her hand in a mock solute towards him before focusing back on the counsel who was glancing down on the crowd and he flinched realizing who was the one who had put his name in the spectre forums. “Crap.” He mumbled under his breath as the crowd parted. “We have one among my own species who has shown exceptional honor and courage when the galaxy needed him most, Commander Shepard can you vouche for him.” The turian counselor an Garrus grinned sheepishly though in the back of his mind, he was cracking up, this had to be he weirdest coincidence in the entire galaxy.

“Of course I can…he is my boyfriend after all.” Shepard said and the entire crowd let out what seemed to be surprise gasps, Garrus could hear James and Joker’s laughter from the across the hall and he thought he heard EDI mumble something under her breath about breaching protocol and then mutter that was a joke short afterward. It must have stumped the counsel for a moment because the asari counselor took a hesitant breath before speaking. “I see.” She said and Garrus wondered what she was thinking, he glanced over and noticed Kaidan had covered his mouth with his hand to hide back his own laughter, though the glare that Shepard gave him meant that she had noticed. “When I first met Officer Vakarian, he was a big in the ass, he hated C-Sec and wanted to do things that weren’t by the book, sure he was gone when it came to combat and even managed to pull Kaidan out of the fire time and time again and again, but he didn’t seem to take things seriously and wanted to do things his own way, I suppose that came back to bite him in the ass during his time on Omega, but I think that where his courage managed to stand strong.” Shepard said stepping forward and speaking to the crowd, she sounded choked up at least in the back of Garrus’s mind and he noticed that he had stepped forward to stand beside her, reaching his hand out and holding onto hers. “When I found him omega, he was….well close to death and had managed to piss off almost all the mercs in the terminas system, I mean…I almost lost him then but it was thanks to him that we were able to defeat the collector’s and save the galaxy, for the second time. But when the reaper’s first started attacking I knew that no matter what, he would have always have my back and would always be waiting for me, The reason being is?” the few words trailed off as question as Shepard pressed a kiss against the side of his face right where the scar was. “There is no Shepard without Vakarian, and you bastards better remember that.” Garrus said laughing as he wrapped an arm around Shepard’s waist pulling her close before stepping back, the rest of the speech was simple, he had to listen to the fact that spectre’s had changed and reuniting with the crew of the Normandy was rather fun but when they arrived back at the apartment, Garrus couldn’t help but grabbed Shepard’s arm and pull her off to the side and into one of the other rooms.

“So I thought that were supposed to meet at the bar, spectre.” Garrus said accusingly waving his finger at Shepard who shook her head and laughed. “You clearly were way busy, was the big bad turian bad boy trying to save the galaxy without his girlfriend.” Shepard said snickering under her breath. “Well I learned how to duck and a few other interesting things.” Garrus said walking over to Shepard and wrapping his arm around her. “So I forgot to mention something important to you, Miss Vakarian.” Garrus said his manibles flexing into a well placed grin. “Wait..what did you” Shepard muttered before yelping in surprise as Garrus dipped her back. “What, you didn’t notice?” Garrus said chuckling as he pressed his mouth against her. “You turian bastard.” Shepard muttered under her breath.


End file.
